Forum:The Echoes of Time
This is the history page of the Fushigi Yuugi Wikia. Here, write about the wiki's news, what's happening, whether it's bad or good. Please remember to state your username. Rest of the June news Hey, This wiki I've already reserved a place for the Best Wiki contest to increase readership and popularity. Found out the secret: Readers go mostly for the stories and plot, which makes the project more difficult. Contract ends on May 2011. June 28,2010 The newest recruit besides me: Haliburton817 has arrived! Well, text and images are going out well. The outside appearance of the wiki has improved, compliments to Haliburton817. June 29,2010 Haliburton here, current events are: Changing the League, Being the Best; Both are a challenge 'cause it only has one goal, publicity. This wiki needs more editors which are hard to get if they don't know what this wiki's about, worst of all, Advertising. It's hard to advertise if they won't allow you to, so I suggest that before we recruit that much, we must improve this wiki and do our best while we're at it. The true goal (Divinecross here) Okay Haliburton, maybe you take care of this wiki's community. I bet when this wiki gets posted on the front page of wiki.com, more than half of the recruits will be vandalisers. Lesson: don't feed the trolls! Well, Hali, good job so far, and you're right, we need to improve this wiki before we recruit. And yes, we need publicity. What's a wiki without readers, anyway? Thank you very much Haliburton for all the work. And remember: readers judge the wiki by the number of articles and outside appearance. The plot section is the most important, which makes the editing more difficult. Logo project Okay, Fushigi yuugi wiki: (Divinecross here) I , as the administrator, can have no support for uploading the logo, and many thanks to Haliburton (can I call you Halibut?) for improving the design and converting it to png format. All that's missing is uploading it. We also have the most updated page: Minutes, the "news" page of this wiki. -- Um Divonecross? Take note that you (and I, obviously) are writing on the very page you are talking about... And yes, you can call me that or the other suggestions I gave Click this to reply Progress so far We have the most comprehensive database for now, and it's all thanks to all the editors! Text and articles are improving so far, the outer appearance mostly. Haliburton, good job on uploading the Mayo picture on the bottom part of the article's plot. Thank you all very,very much for your hard work. The comments are closing for the Best wiki contest, and I'm sure it will increase the popularity of this wiki! This wiki will be featured and exhibited on the front wikia.com page for 2 weeks in July. Many thanks to Haliburton for improving the outside appearance of the wiki. kakonomomone 09:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo project finished This is good news: Logo project has been finished, and this has a chance of improving this wiki's reputation, all thanks to Haliburton817 for the image. This is a very good sign, I think, because wikis that don't have logos usually don't get their wikis to win the Best wiki contest. Good job everybody! Image Hunting start Okay, anyone out there! Image hunting project has been commenced! We are looking for rare pictures, and one way to find is to browse the following articles on Google Images, and always add "Fushigi Yuugi" while searching. For Mayo Sakaki and Kaen, search in Photobucket : *Kaen (fushigi yuugi) *Yui Hongo *Mayo Sakaki *Hiko (fushigi yuugi ) *Yousui (fushigi yuugi ) Shorthand Haliburton817 Halibut you say? what made you think of that shorthand? well, you can call me: Hal/817/610 and the best nickname is Kaleb or Rolo...Click this if you need help Day-off for Divinecross Divinecross here, and I will be off for this wiki on July 2,2010 for the whole day and I don't have any obligation to tell you Well, I'm gonna move to another house, and don't worry, I'll get back maybe after 2 days. Whoever wants a day-off in this wiki, please leave a message here on or before June 30,2010: Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return The tough work of episodes Divinecross(Admin) here: Okay, it's a good thing I only wrote episode-articles up to episode 17, because we still need to rename the page into the episode title, add the episode template (thank you Rolo) , and umm..... check them. And that's our priority project for now, since I'm taking a day-off tommorow up to sunday! And Rolo (Haliburton817) is put on an assignment on the character template. I am in charge (or Rolo and I ) of renaming the articles (moving) which still aren't renamed to their episode titles! Since the main page and sidebar and logo are done, this is the next project. Even if I'm a monster I still take flight with my wing 11:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Accepted on the Spotlights Okay, this is the good news. Divinecross tried to apply for the animanga hub Spotlights for August, and guess what! We're in! I'm sure, Everyone's sure it will increase readership and popularity, and what makes it more important is that Divinecross should be present to block vandalisers. Character Infobox solved Okay, Divinecross here, I just solved the character infobox problem and to see it, here are the pages:(well, I'll list it later) The articles I put on w/character boxes look more full and wiki-like now, but I think I only put at least twelve? articles. Well, that's what I'm gonna do this week, I'm gonna put character infoboxes on Character articles. Promotion Hey, Divinecross here, Haliburton817 or Rolo is *out* of the network for a while. Well, he'll come back soon. Now here's the real news: Our OR this wiki's promotion is a sucess: We got accepted on the spotlights, we have our own series article on the Animanga wiki, our wiki is promoted on the animanga footer, so it will increase in readership, popularity, and surely some more editors. Now we only have one challenge left: to increase the number of articles in this wiki, improving it, and blah blah blah. We need to rise the number of articles at least to 150+, because I don't have the slightest idea how to create a hundred more. Now, that's not the ONLY challenge, we also have the small fry called "Spotlights". And if Rolo won't give me the 54px pic that is small as a rat's hole by the last week, we'll miss our chance! Spotlight Thingies Divinecross here, Rolo is half-back, and I also have to work-out the 54px pic. And guess what, I don't have to! I figured out a way, I'm supposed to update the Animanga templates on 1st of August, right? There is where we'll upload it, and we'll just change the width. However, the other two wikis are not cooperating, and I'm the host this month. It's not easy, it's not hard either, it's just complicated. ---- Umm...Professor Layton was not eligible, so the other one is Rosario Vampire, and the other one is not yet confirmed. Well, Sxerks said that he/she would update the footers and templates, so the other one must be Soul Eater. That's three. Is it a success? YES. Thanks to Sxerks, we don't have to do the updating . Anyway, Professor Layton wiki was given a spot next month in the spotlights. The rules and the main page have been permanently updated. Warnings have been given, and the welcome templates have been established. Next Week Everything would turn out good, but unfortunately, I won't be able to celebrate any success starting next week. Well, wish for the best and hope for it as well. Rolo (Divinecross here) yeah. Everything will turn out good. That's unfortunate. However, you don't need to rush. I'll celebrate it for you. Main Page News I, Divinecross fixed the main page, so go see it if you wanna. I got the source from Evangelion wiki, and the animanga footer will be updated maybe tomorrow. We have readers and editors coming! I tried my best to fix everything especially The Rules and the MAIN PAGE. The other news by Xion777 All articles are in Visual View again and this makes editing easier for other editors, and harder for some others. Xion777 ''' Divinecorss here: '''Xion, I just figured out that if you are a new editor, you first start with the Visual View. However, while you last in the wiki, it will be in Code View. That's it. And SakaSuzuka created the very new Model Article since she's hte Vice- Admin, and I created our very own sandbox. This is where you experiment. Recruiting Divinecross here, just realizing that it's very hard to get and recruit contributors. I just moved away from the series-I started reading Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden's manga to be able to add the information here. A little success Divinecross here, this wiki's success : *Templates are now established and are being used *Now 150 articles, this wiki is promoted to the 3rd level, Green. For more information on this, visit Aniamanga Wiki's forum. *This wiki has started the Article Attack . Article Attack is a day in this wiki with 10 or more new articles. Don't have the slightest idea how to do it. *Main Page is updated with the Genbu Kaiden section. *This page you are reading was once named as "Minutes". But now, I just got ideas from people that it will be named "Echoes of Time". (Jikan no Eko). Article Attack I, Divinecross, just started the first article attack. Okay. within this 24 hours, it was 145 articles to 158 articles. note that the artciles are all related to Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. A glitch Divinecross '''here: Just wanna note that there is a new glitch in the articles: all pages that you use the Template:Q are ending up in the Category of Templates and has the text on the pages themselves. I'm still finding a way to solve it and removing the annoying glitch. hang on. '''SakaSuzuki Vice-admin here: This is news 'cause I just browsed other wikis, and about the glitch, guess what I saw: it's the same glitch/bug occuring in this wiki. Also, I checked the community central wiki's blog, news, and all - they say that they are going to fix it. Divinecross here: Okay. Just figured out that it was not a glitch, because I checked a couple of other wikis and there's no glitch. I re-modeled the main page and tried to remove the quotes (the ones using the Template:Q). The glitch disappeared this time. So, to remove the glitch, we have to delete all articles with the Q templates. NO. We have to find another solution. SOLVED!!!!!! I just figured out that the glitch was gone, and thank you so,so,so much to whoever solved it. Some contributors are arriving, yes. Contributors Divinecross here yes, SDchichiri will be a permanent editor here. umm, and umm, the achievements are now available, check it out in the wiki leaderboard. Goal Divinecross here: Okay: as Rolo requested, the goal will be 200 articles, then if we reach it, onward to 300. Okay, but getting a HUNDRED contributors is impossible and is nearly going to knock me out and make me sleep for a month. I'm focusing on the FY Forum, and the links and affiliates, and I'm making other more articles to make the article count grow. Half-Reached Divinecross speaking: Let's get ready to make another hundred of articles, because we already reached 200, so our next goal is 300...Umm, anyway, thank you all editors for your help and support. Seriously If this is a big series, I'm sure it'll reach 300 articles to be discussed and talked about.Rolo popularity I, Divinecross, applied for the wiki spotlights. thought it would be handy . Requested a skin Umm, Divinecross again, in the LOGO Creation Wiki, i requested a skin for this wiki. Well, I still have to wait for a reply or a status, because I discovered that the amazing skin of Reborn! Wiki (with a picture in the background) was done in the Logo Creation Wiki.